fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crushing Weight of Tartarus
It was a cold morning in the country of Fiore as the sun rose above the mountains, illuminating the mist that had settled during the night. On the outskirts of a small town sitting at the base of one of the mountains was a large black portal that seemed to consume the morning light. From the portal, a young man walked out, his pitch black boots becoming wet on the morning dew of the grass. His normally spiky hair had called flat to his face and reached down to his shoulders. A scythe could be seen attached to his back as he finished his exit from the portal and waved his left hand, causing the portal to close. "Wonder how long I was in for this time?" He said to himself in a tired voice. "Ah, it seems that bit of information I'd gathered wasn't a dead end after all. That's certainly a relief, I hate wild goose chases." A man sitting not far from the where the black-haired man had just exited from his portal. The man sat on a rather large rock, his head cocked in a rather unnatural angle as he craned his neck to lock eyes with the person of interest. His unkempt hair was as pure white as the fresh snow that lied on the ground and his green eyes seemed all but devoid of light despite his cheerful tone. The young man brought his thumb to his lips and bit down on the nail, a slight shiver moving through his body as his features twisted into a dark smile. "I take it you're curious who I am, I can say the same about you. You're not an easy man to track down after all but I suppose it would be rude of me not to introduce myself first. Mother taught me my manners, after all. I'm Anzo and I believe that you and I will be good friends no matter how the next few minutes turns out." The young man was genuinely shocked that there was someone waiting for him outside. He looked the boy up and down, keeping his shock hidden under his calm face. This was new to him, seeing as he would disappear for long periods of time and reappear in different areas this young man must have been waiting for quite some time. When he heard the man speak he couldn't help but let a small smirk spread across of features. "I am Genisus. I commemorate you on tracking me down. I believe there are very few mages who can track me down, and fewer still who would want to. So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Anzo pulled a job flier from his coat pocket, opening it up to compare the sketch on the paper with the man before him. "If I had to say, I would most likely say you owe this meeting to fate. A job request posted on my guilds job board that I happened to see. 'A suspicious individual wandering Fiore, please investigate.' I couldn't pass up the opportunity to explore Fiore a bit as I'm afraid I'm still new to this country and to do so with the possibility of also completing a job request, who could possibly refuse?" Anzo responded, placing the flier back into his coat. Genisus was about to respond to the job fliers description of him until he thought about what he would look like to another person. I'm wearing a scythe, using Shadow Magic while wearing all black cloths... Ok, maybe it isn't that far off.' Looking at Anzo he smirked. "Yeah, it's a nice country. I don't spend much time seeing the sights though. Well, I can promise I am not a dark mage. Just a wanderer." The smile fades from Anzo's lips as he jumps down from his former sitting position, the snow crunching under his feet. His arms wrap around himself, each hand gripping the opposite shoulder. "That's a shame, truly a shame. I hate misunderstanding, I really do. It was truly a wild goose chase after all wasn't it. I should be angry but I'm not, not at all." Anzo spoke to no one in particular as he moved closer to Genisus, "I don't know how I feel about Fiore, it isn't home but neither is Bosco, not anymore. Fiore or prison, one cage is simply larger than the other but I shouldn't complain, Agnes wouldn't like to hear me complain." Anzo spoke quickly before he looked back up at Genisus as if noticing him for the first time, "Who are you? What's the point in standing out the way you do? Do you not consider how others might feel or do you not care?" 'This is why I stay in Tartarus...' Spoke the Abyss Dragon Slayer as he noticed the sudden change in Anzo's demeanor. Yet he didn't let it shake him much, he was always on alert, though it didn't help that the low temperature was forcing his adrenaline to rush to warm him up. His didn't like his position though, if this interaction did turn south, there were little shadows around him that he could use with the sun being so high and the snow reflecting it. Looking at Anzo he began to answer his question. "My full name is Genisus DeRynn, the Abyss Dragon Slayer. My intention is not to stand out. That's why I stay on the outskirts of towns, only going into the town for food and shelter if I need it. Your last question however...maybe I don't care...I've spent many years mulling that question over. Why the sudden questions?" "Because life is all about questions! Without questions, there would never be answers, no truths no lies, just an empty void where nothing mattered. Questions are how we get to know each other, questions are how we get to know ourselves. Don't know something? Ask someone who does know or seek out the truth yourself. You understand what I mean, don't you?" Anzo rambled, his smile returning to his face. "I mean I came all this way so I may as well ask a few questions...then again, you never asked me to come here so maybe I shouldn't be bothering you for answers. I'll tell you what, ask me anything and I'll answer to the best of my ability. I mean, it's only fair that I return the favor, yes?" Thinking for a moment Genisus decided that there might be no harm in talking with the young man. "I see your point. Since you had a job request I am assuming you work for a guild, may I ask the name of this guild?" He smiled a bit as he thought about his best friend also being in a guild. "One of my closest friends belongs to a guild, what was it's name....Dragon something..." Genisus took another moment to think, had he been training for so long that he had forgotten the name? "Dragon? Dragon....? Sorry, I can't say I know the guild you're talking about. I'm from a guild called Kairos Flight, but I'm still somewhat new there so there isn't much I know about the other guilds here in Fiore. Perhaps...was that Dragon something...Never mind," Anzo said stopped himself as to not ramble on for too long. "I don't normally take jobs by myself but my lieutenant was busy so I decided to come by myself since it sounded like an easy job." He continued with a shrug before leaning forward toward Genisus as if to speak in private. "You mentioned a friend, it's good to have friends. I mean, who else are you going to share your candy with? mother always said that candy tasted better when shared with friends. But you don't seem the type to have friends, after all, the entire reason I'm here now is because you scared people." Genisus chuckled a bit as he listened to the man; It was true Genisus was not the type to have friends, or share candy for that matter. "Well, a few years back he saved my life, and I owe him mine. Whenever he needs help with something I'm always willing. At first, it was just my morals, but after we battled together we became friends...I have heard I'm pretty scary, it's the hair I think. It's in dire need of one. Kairos Flight huh..." Genisus mulled the guild name over in his head, then it hit him. "Gunfire. Dragon Gunfire is the guilds name. Sorry about that, must have slipped my mind is all. How long have you been apart of the guild? Does your job say anything other than investigate me on it?" "Gunfire? Yes, that name does sound a bit familiar." Anzo confirmed, bringing his index finger to his lips to look as though he was in deep thought. "A little less than a year, yep. I've been part of Kairos Flight for a little over a year but I was only recently allowed to leave the guild without supervision. Yes, until recently I was kept on a very short leash. The Magic Council was afraid I still had ties with that group, but they're gone now." He continued before he began thinking of how to answer the man's final question. His lips curled into an excited smile, "It did. Yes, yes, yes it did. The poster said that if I find you suspicious I should capture you and turn you in. If I believe you are simply a lone wandering mage then our business would be done, wouldn't that be boring. I waited a long time here, I waited in the cold for a while for you to show up so going home now after all that would just be boring. What do you say we fight anyway, huh? I mean, what's the harm?" Genisus couldn't hold back his smirk, he was itching for a good training match. 'All the strong monsters in there are almost gone...and I haven't encountered it again...' His thoughts on the monster that nearly killed him went on for only a second as he brought himself back to reality. "That's a splendid idea. I've been itching for a good sparring partner for a while now. Plus maybe this fight will warm you up some." Category:Dragonmaster714 Category:RP Category:Roleplay